Best Friend
by AnimeWriter45
Summary: Kumanira? Kumajoe? No, Kamajiro! One day at the mall, Matthew gets his best friend, Kumajiro, a stuff polar bear. Alfred grows jealous as Matthew does what Kumajiro wants to do, than play with him. How will this soon resolve? Human Modern AU. FACE Family.
1. Chapter 1

"I want Ice cream! And Icee! And pizza! And burgers! And-"

"Yes, yes.." Groaned the English father as he his arm was tugged near out of his socket by the greedy American son.

"Non, non! We ate before we left!" Barked the annoyed French father who was holding the greedy boy's twin Canadian brother as he pretty much near clung to his Papa's arm.

"But that was this morning!" Whined the American as he made a near scene on people looking. This morning, as is no more than three hours ago.

The family was currently out shopping at the mall for return to school sales. Arthur wanted to get them done before school rolled back next month. Francis agreed in getting the boys new clothing as well. The five year old twins, opposite of one another, took the trip in different matters. Matthew liked the new clothing, Alfred hated them. Matthew loved his new ice hockey pack back with matching lunch box, Alfred had a fit wanting both the Superman and Captain America backpacks. It soon settled with getting a Superman lunchbox with the Captain America backpack

Right now the four membered family was off to get the supplied for their classes. Book covers, pencils, folders, ect. But, they happen to pass the food court, causing the constantly hungry boy to want all the food he saw.

"Ohh! And Ice cream! Pleasepleaseplease!" Alfred begged loudly almost gaining everyone's attention.

"Alfred if you lower your voice and act like a proper boy, you can eat something." Arthur caved in, rubbing his head and glaring at the boy.

"YAYY! I want Pizza! No, ice cream! No, no! I wan-"

"Arthur you have to stop spoiling that loud mouth!" Francis told, as Matthew covered his ears from his brother's yelling. "You bend to his every will, and he'll expect to get everything he wants."

Arthur glared his 'husband'. "I do not spoil him!" He denied.

Francis scoffed and knelt to Matthew. "Do you want anything to eat, Matthieu?" He asked gently to his French/Canadian son.

The shy boy shook his head, seeing his brother causing such trouble. Matthew didn't want to see selfish like his brother, so when offered things he always said no. Francis had noticed this for a while, and decided to take action on it. "Arthur, you get Alfred some lunch, I'll take Matthew for a walk around the mall, oui?"

"A-Alright, I'll meet you at the supply store- Alfred stop pulling!" He cut off as Alfred dragged him to the various lines for food.

Francis scoffed muttering some French words that the little Canadian knew not to repeat. He stood letting Matthew hold his hand as they walked.

* * *

It was silent, passing a few stores such as Yankee Candles, Hallmark, Spencers -in which Francis covered Matthew's eyes when a naked poster was shown on display- But soon, Francis looked over, and pointed across the landing, "Want to go in there?"

Matthew followed his Papa's direction and saw a building named Build-A-Bear Workshop. In the display windows were plush stuffed animals of all kinds. Turtled, kitties, doggies, moose, most of all bears. The little Canadian's eyes sparkled at the sight of it, kids smiling as they left hugging and holding their new friend. But the boy, hugging Francis' side shook his head.

"Y'know, mon petit, if you really want something, it's alright to ask." Francis assured softly putting a hand on his head.

"...I don't want to be selfish." He mumbled softly, looking from the floor to the building then back to the floor.

Francis got the two and two, with how Alfred acts being greedy he can understand Matthew didn't want to be the same way. He sighed with a smile and gently led the small shy boy to the store, Matthew feeling nervous on asking for anything his eyes spawned on. From the cute clothing for the stuffed friends to the bins of any noises and voices for it. Kids laughed and smiled as workers stuffed the animals with large machines, they fluffed and brushed the soft looking friends, and named them at the computers.

"Let's look at some friends, oui? They look really soft." Papa Francis encouraged.

They did look soft like his blanket at home. Soon, Matthew moved from his papa and wandered to look in the bins of the stuffless animals. Bears, doggies, kitties, and even some wild animals like foxes, tigers, monkeys, even sea creatures. He was sort of happy there was no eagles since Alfred was obsessed with them. But what caught the little boy's attention was a soft fluffy polar bear. Those purple eyes sparkled and were big seeing that cute bear on display. Francis took noticed and followed reaching in to take one out and show him, it was fairly big.

"Like the bear, it's a bit big." Francis warned as Matthew gently took the empty dead like bear. It had a smile though, which made Matthew smile, in turn Francis smiled.

The French father convinced to giving this as a gift to Alfred getting food, to make it even between the twins. The female worker was extremely nice -and pretty- encouraging Matthew to give love into the small little heart as she stuffed the bear. Mattie kissed it, hugged it, jumped three times, and spun once. She happily placed the heart inside, and asked, "Would you like to pick a sound?"

The small Canadian looked to the small drawers with various sounds. Lion roars, dog barks, cat meows, and others. None caught the Canadian's attention to match his furry friend. The last one, he pressed, "Who are you?"

Matthew blinked and answered, "Matthew." Softly, and pressed it again. "Who are you?"

Francis raised a brow, as Matthew pressed it and repeated the answer over and over. Was that the sound he wanted? "Excusez-moi?" He asked to the worker. "What sound did that come from?"

The employee looked to the boy pressing the button and answering. "Oh, well, at times kids like it when the stuffed friends ask names, or what they want to do and such. Kids I've seen come by pick it have older siblings who don't play or only children." She explained.

Francis nodded rubbing his stubble chin. So, it could be as Alfred tends to gain more attention than Matthew in school. Alfred was pretty outgoing, but Matthew was still in his shell. Maybe this will help. The Frenchman smiled and knelt down to his son. "Like this one?"

Matthew nodded, "Is that okay?" He asked, making sure.

"Oui! Of course, I think it matches it perfectly." He winked, leading Matthew back to let the employee put the voice box into its left paw.

She sewed the bear shut, and told him Matthew could fluff it's fur up, dress up, and name the bear at the computers. The small Canadian gently fluffed and brushed him as if he was bathing a real animal. Francis smiled as he did love animals, and was gentle whenever they passed a dog or stray cat. Matthew didn't pick any clothing as nothing interest him for the bear. So, they skipped to the certificate naming which Francis helped with spelling.

"Alright, so what gender?" Francis asked.

"..Boy." Matthew told hugging the bear close, rubbing his cheek against the soft plush.

Francis chuckled at the scene and clicked boy. He put in the choice of the friend, which automatically put the height, weight, and fur and eye color. "And what's his name?"

Matthew pulled the bear away, looking long and hard. His lips puckered out, and eyes brows low thinking deeply. Soon he looked up, and smiled "Kuma… Kumajiro."

"Really?" Shocked, he had to asked, "Why a Japanese name? I expected a French or colored name." More like hoped for the French name. Japanese wasn't much to Matthew, so Francis wandered, where'd it come from?

"..Alfred's friend, Kiku, told me some animals I like in Japanese. Kumajiro, means polar bear." Matthew explained, "Muso also means moose." He giggled hugging the bear.

Francis chuckled and hugged his son, "Alright then Kumajiro it is!" He typed in the name, in which took a few times for Matthew to remember how it was spelled.

The certificate printed out, and the father went up front, paying for his son's gift. They put the bear in a cardboard box designed to look like a home for Kumajiro. Matthew took it, as the certificate was slid inside.

"You and your new friend have some fun adventures!" Smiled the worker, as Matthew nodded shyly with a blush.

"Merci," Francis gave and took Matthew's hand leaving the shop.

"Merci, Papa." he gave smiling big and hugging his father. "Ahh, you deserve it. Now, let's see if your pig of a twin finished eating." He joked as the two left to the supply store to meet with the other two.

* * *

Crowded wasn't even the word used to define what was going on during this back to school sale. More like, mobbed, people were shoving trying to get in or out, hard to tell. The cause of all the mass of people shouting and yelling and screaming kids made Matthew hide behind his Papa. Said father sighed at the sight, deciding to sit at a bench near by and wait for his partner and other son emerge… If they could.

Matthew was eager to play with Kumajiro, but decided to wait until they got home. Francis smiled at his son as he moved the hair from his eyes. Soon they heard grunting of someone straining, and looked over seeing Arthur with Alfred clung to his leg as they were free of the swarmed store.

"NEVER in my years of shopping!" Huffed Arthur as he tucked his shirt and fixed his hair.

"Yea, never!" Yelled Alfred as he got off his father's leg and looked into his bag with his shopping supplies.

Arthur looked over and noticed the two. "There you are." He sighed and took Alfred's hand taking him to his other father and twin and sat down next to Matthew. "You're lucky I bought two of everything since Alfred loses things. Where in bullocks were you two?"

"Merci, how sweet of you Arthur." Francis reached back to kiss his neck, only to made the British man freak out and slapped his shoulder only to earn a infamous French laugh.

"Hey! What's Mattie got?" Alfred called seeing the big box sitting by his instantly went over looking at the box. "Did we get gifts!?" He asked wanting to tear the box open.

"A-Alfie, stop.." Matthew tugged the box closer to him.

Francis intervened, hands on the boys' shoulders. "Ahh non, little Alfred. The food Arthur got you was our gift, this is Matthieu's and his alone." He explained.

This caused the American twin to huff and yell, "That's not fair! Food isn't a gift!"

Arthur sighed, "Why did you do that? Now he'll want one too."

"You do nothing but spoil this little brat. When was the last time poor little Matthew was given anything?" Francis argued standing.

Arthur jumped to his feet in defense. "They just had their birthdays one month ago! They both earned equal gifts, I counted!"

"Last I checked, two weeks ago Alfred begged for a toy when food shopping, and what was it?"

Arthur seethed a sigh. "...A whoo-"

"A whoopee cushion!" Francis finished crossing his arms. "Which remind him, to keep out of the bedroom, I keep finding it after taking my baths." He sent a short glare to the dirty blond who shrugged innocently. "Point is, Alfred gets everything and Matthew here doesn't get anything."

"Well, how should I bloody know?! He never asks for anything and if he did, he'd spew out French!" Arthur barked back, as the twins just watched their parents argue near making a scene.

"...So, what'd you get?" Alfred asked not interested anymore tugging the box.

Matthew smiled, as his brother was interested in something he had. He gingerly opened the box, to reveal the new friend.

"Well, personally, you do nothing but baby Matthew!" Arthur finally attacked.

Francis stepped back, a hand on his chest almost as if he was wounded. "How dare you, I do not baby him!"

"The second he calls on something wrong, you run to him as if he's lost a limb! Just the other weekend when we walked to the park, you asked if he wanted to be carried the whole way!"

"He was tired and his feet were hurting!"

"Nooo! Alfred stop!"

"I want to see him too! Let me hold him!"

The fathers stopped hearing their sons cry. Looking to them, the boys were tugging at the arms of the poor victim Kumajiro. The fathers took action and took their hands, Alfred off of Kumajiro and tugging Matthew's to pull the bear away. Francis and Arthur held the boys apart.

"What happened? Within no more than three minutes of us fighting, how could you have fought already?" Arthur asked dumbfounded by this.

"I learned it from you." Francis muttered, imitating a child's voice earning a highly annoyed glare.

"Alright, this trip is over!" Barked Arthur, picking up their shopping bags. "We are going home before we are escorted out for being the most mad driven family in the world!" Arthur took Alfred's hand and took lead to the exit of the mall wherever the car was parked.

Francis sighed and gently helped Matthew put kumajiro in the box not to get damaged in the car. Matthew looked guilty, but Francis patted his head, assuring he was not at fault. He smiled and held the box walking with his Papa following this father and brother ready to go back home. It was only noon by the time they got home.

* * *

"Alright, so if I got this straight," Arthur started as the family sat in the living room. Francis standing across from him, the boys sat on the couch, Matthews box beside his feet on the floor. The parents talked, and after Arthur had really seen, he does indeed spoil Alfred… sometimes. "This is Matthew's friend, and if he doesn't want to share..?"

"Kumaniro." Matthew said.

"Isn't it Kumajiro, Matthew?" Francis corrected with a smile.

"Right right, Kumajiro." Arthur waved off. "So, he doesn't have to share him if he doesn't want to."

"Oui, how many times as Alfred not wanted Matthew to touch his stuff?"

"Agreed.." Arthur has noticed Alfred was going through a selfish phase. Hoping he'd outgrow it soon. "So, Alfred, it's settled. Kumajiro is Matthew's new friend. Which no stealing, ripping or disrespecting alright?" Alfred nodded, seeming to understand. "Now, say sorry."

Alfred knew why, so he turned to his brother. "I'm sorry for tugging him, and yelling."

Matthew instantly nodded with a smile. "Want to see him?"

"Yea!" Alfred beamed.

The fathers sighed seeing the boys finally get along. Matthew took Kumajiro from the box and showed him. "Wow, he's big!"

"He also talks." Matthew pressed his paw, "Who are you?" The bear asked.

"I'm Alfred." He reached over and pressed the paw, "Who are you?" Alfred blinked, "That's all he says?"

"..Um, oui." He answered.

"Alright, we've had an eventful morning. Alfred, come with me I need to make sure your new clothing fits." Arthur motioned as he took a bag and left for the boys' bedroom.

"Awwww!" He whined but followed after to get it done and over with.

Francis rolled his eyes and turned to his more quiet son. "How about I make us some crêpes?"

Matthew nodded at that, Francis shook his head smiling and rolled his sleeves as he left to the kitchen. "..C-Can Kumajiro have some too?"

"Oui, of course mon petit!" Francis answered cheerfully.

The little Canadian smiled and hugged Kumajiro tightly. From the hallway of the bedrooms, Alfred peeked out seeing Matthew smile with his new 'friend'. The American boy was excited with new games with Kumajiro.

"Alfred! Get in here, you're bloody near naked!"

This ensued Alfred to play 'chase me' as he was indeed naked, well he had underwear on. But soon, those were flung off at time time just to aggravate his father more. Matthew covered his eyes and Kumajiro's.


	2. Chapter 2

I noticed a lot of people ask why I format my stories to the center instead of the side. Well, you can blame my teachers in high school. I was taught to write **everything **centered. From essays, to stories, or reports, everything. Ever since, I write things centered as a habit. If it bothers you guys, I am sorry, if you want I can reformat some of my things to the left. Sorry once again. Thank you.

Also, last thing. These short stories are made by inspirations and headcanons my friends and I made. If you believe a character wouldn't do it because of what you believe, that's fine. But don't say I'm wrong, because once again, these are headcanons. I know they aren't canon, that's why I wrote them. If you don't like it, than don't read it. Thank you.

* * *

Ever since Matthew had gotten Kumajiro, he's been more on doing what he wants than what Alfred wants. When playing, Alfred would tell his brother what they were doing and how things were done. He was a in charge child, while Matthew followed without any argument. But now, Mattie does what Kumajiro wants to do. Typical with kids who have imaginary friends or stuffed friends who 'talk'. Francis found it perfect, helping Matthew not have to follow anyone around and be his own. Arthur was happy as well, seeing Alfred can be bossy at times. Alfred, was hating it.

"So, guess where we're going tomorrow." Told Arthur as he served the boys their milk, Francis was making breakfast, although Alfred wanted Arthur's cooking. "Alfred, keep your face clean." He sighed reached over with a napkin and rubbing the mess off his cheeks.

"Where?" Matthew asked pretending two plates of pancakes were for him and Kumajiro. 'he needs to eat too' he told every meal, so they made a second plate for him. Much to Alfred's dislike.

"Well, it has lions, and tigers, and bears-" Hinted Francis as he was making himself some breakfast.

"The zoo!" Barked out Alfred standing in his chair at this exciting news. "We're going to the zoo! We're going to the zoo!" He cheered, but almost lost balance.

Fear of a cracked skull, Arthur jumped holding the chair in place. "Sit your bum down, Alfred!" He scolded, as the boy did what he was told, but still wiggled in excitement.

"Are we really?" Asked Matthew, almost feeling his fathers were joking, as he hugged Kumajiro to keep any syrup getting on his fur, sitting in a chair beside him.

Francis sat beside Arthur, "Oui, school starts next week, count it as one last summer trip." He explained sipping his coffee, as Arthur drank his tea.

"We can see polar bears?" Matthew beamed and hugged his said bear now excited himself. The fathers nodded with a smile, feeling this trip would be perfect.

Alfred pouted his lips at the sight. He just munched on his food on whatever it was Arthur made. It was hard for the other boys to ask or even guess.

Later in the day, Matthew was coloring his coloring books with Kumajiro, asking what should be what colors. Alfred was playing with his train set, and kept giving the stuffed bear a glare whenever he 'answered'.

"I like red, but should the color of this be red or green?" After some silence, Matthew smiled. "Red it is! I'm glad its your favorite color too." Then proceed to coloring the picture red.

He used to ask Alfred what color things should be. Alfred would answer blue, being his favorite color. He just attached car after car making a long train scale for the small circled tracks. Maybe, if he got Matthew to play with him, he can get his brother back into following him.

"Hey Mattie, wanna play trains?" Alfred asked switching the first top train and making it circle the track slowly.

Matthew looked up and turned to Kumajiro, "Want to play trains?" Alfred impatiently waited for the stupid bears answer. "..He wants to color." The Canadian boy asked.

Alfred pouted. "But I want to play trains."

"..But he wants to color."

"Trains!" Alfred demanded. When Matthew didn't move, Alfred got more mad and stood. "I wanna play trains!"

Matthew stood, holding Kumajiro. "He wants to color!" He softly barked back.

"Trains!"

"Color!"

"Trains!"

"What is all the yelling about!" Demanded Arthur who heard it two rooms over. "I'm trying to organize bills and I hear yelling from here."

"Daddy!" Whined Alfred and pointed at his twin. "Matthew won't play with me!"

Matthew gulped, was he in trouble? Arthur sighed and knelt down to the boys. "Maybe he doesn't want to play because you keep demanding him. When was the last time you played what he wanted?" Alfred puffed his cheeks, and turned his head away pouting. Taking that as he never really did so, Arthur sighed. "Just play what he wants. No yelling or fighting, or else no zoo."

Arthur stood and left the boys to take this in. Alfred stuck his tongue out as he left and turned to Matthew who looked relieved he wasn't in trouble. But was still upset that there might be no zoo. Alfred just huffed and plopped down and just played with his trains. If he was still going to the zoo, he'd have to just not play with his brother.

Matthew though, wanted to play with his brother, just not get bossed around. Well, Kumajiro wanted to color as he said, so he wanted to color. Alfred side glanced to Mattie, seeing him continue coloring. He was really mad, he hated Kumajiro now.

* * *

The next morning rolled, and the boys managed to behave to go to the zoo. They got up early, with Arthur driving as Francis tended to directions. In the back, the boys sat in their car seats, excited for the trip. Matthew hugged Kumajiro facing the window with him watching things go by as they made it onto the highway. Alfred had his action figures with him, but didn't really play with them. He just glared at the bear whenever the chance was given to him. Each boys had their new backpacks with drinks, lunch sandwiches, and other things to keep them busy in the car for the long ride.

"Papa, can we see the polar bears?" Matthew asked.

"Of course, Matthieu." Francis answered, "Turn left at the next exit." He told Arthur.

"Don't you mean right, the only exits are right." Arthur looked to his left and right. "Yea, it is right, you better be reading the GPS correctly."

Francis made a face making the boys giggle at how he made fun of Arthur. "Are we there yet?" Alfred asked.

"Just a few more miles, Alfred. And no, don't ask every mile." He told looking at him through the rear view mirror.

Well, that's boring. Alfred looked to his figured moving the arms a bit and making him move to their kick or punch actions.

I was silent, shockingly. Though the twins haven't played together in the car, which was a surprise to the fathers. Francis looked back to the boys. "You both are pretty quiet back there." He indicated making them look forward.

"Kimanjug-"

"Kumajiro." Francis softly corrected, noticing Matthew did forget the bear's name at times.

"Right, Kumajiro and I are counting how many red cars there are." Matthew looked back out, looking for more.

"That's a good game to play." Praised Arthur, "Alfred, why don't you count some too? It'll make the time go by faster. I'll let you know when we arrive."

For once, Alfred complied and looked out his window to find his favorite color cars, blue. It was now silent, or peaceful with Francis playing the radio softly for him and Arthur as their boys were occupied. They'd have to remember this next time they travel to keep the boys quiet.

It lasted for about an hour, which was all they needed, as they were pulling into the parking lot. As Arthur was getting the money out to pay, Francis turned to the boys. "So, how many cars did you count?"

"We got twenty-seven." Matthew cheered softly, waving Kumajiro's paw at the security guard.

"And Alfred?"

"Nine." Alfred huffed.

Arthur pulled in and started looking for a good spot. "Don't be downhearted, chap." He encouraged the dirty blond. "It kept you boys busy, and once we find a parking spot, into the zoo we are."

"Yay!" The boys cheered making the father chuckle. They were just too cute.

A spot was founded, a bit further from the entrance then they hopped, but a walk is good for the body, they say. Arthur complained a bit, with Francis pointing out thats where Alfred gets it from, and pecking his cheek. Arthur batted him away making the brothers give different reactions to their fathers' affection. They applied from sun lotion to the boys as the sun was high today and didn't want to chance it in getting sunburn.

"Alright, let's go over the rules." Informed Arthur as they all held hands; Arthur held Alfred's, Francis holding bother Matthew and Alfred's hand, as the American boy would get over excited and might bolt for a run. The four member family walked their way out of the parking lot toward the zoo. "Rule number one."

"Keep in sight and don't talk to strangers." Alfred sighed hating that he was held back more than Matthew who clung to his stupid bear.

"Rule number two."

"No climbing or jumping into the animal exhibits." Matthew told skipping at times excited himself on seeing the animals. This rule surprisingly was set from Matthew almost climbing into the meerkat exhibit thinking they were kittens.

"Rule number three."

"If we have to go to the bathroom, we don't pee on the plants." Said Alfred, or mumbled with blush. A boy who had accidents younger, at times couldn't find the bathroom when going out with the family, and well. Said rule was made.

"And rule number four."

The twins were silent, glancing to each other. Having the tendency to forget this one. The fathers sighed and said together, "No fighting."

Alfred rolled his eyes, wishing his fathers had that rule to them.

None the less, they made it to the zoo gate, paying their entrance fees, and the boys beamed at the sight. Monkeys to the right, birds to the left. Reptiles North, mammals South, then peacocks and peahens passed by the family, Matthew hid behind his Papa but Alfred tugged from his fathers' hands to go after it.

"Alfred," Arthur warned. "If you go really gently, we can get a photo of you with it."

The American's smile returned. He took Matthew's hand, and they both gently walked up to the pretty birds on the grass. Francis took his camera out kneeling down ready to take a photo.

Alfred made a face by this one peacock that was eyeing up the bear Matthew had. The little Canadian felt a bit more comfortable until it turned and Matthew noticed.

"...Nice birdie.." He said softly backing up.

A cry came from the creature as Matthew cried and ran off. Just as Francis took the photo, all was scene was a blur of Matthew and the bird going off camera, and Alfred looking to the side.

"Shhh, it's alright, the bad peacocks are gone." Soothed Papa Francis carrying his Canadian son. Matthew sniffled and calmed down after crying from the bird chasing after him.

"The bear must have spooked the bear," Arthur muttered, a bit bothered said birds were wandering for kids to get attacked. "Not that it's his fault, or your's." He added.

"Yes it is!" Alfred huffed, as they moved through the zoo. Already blaming Matthew and the stupid bear for the birds.

"Alfred." Arthur softly scolded taking his hand.

"How about we see the polar bears, oui?" The French father offered wiping Mattie's wet red cheeks. "We only have to turn left and they should be ahead." He pointed to the signs that had the picture of said animals.

Alfred looked up, seeing lions. "But the lions are to the right."

"We can see them after the bears." Arthur told as Francis put Matthew down going towards the bear exhibits. Arthur followed but as yanked back by the eager American. "Al-"

"I wanna see the lions!" He fussed, only for his father to pick him up. Matthew glanced back, feeling bad for his animal being first than Alfred.

"Look, mon petit!"

The little Canadian followed his Papa's gaze and gasped. "Polar bears!" He cheered going over to the railing and seeing the two bears.

One large female was playing with a blue ball that looked wet from their water near by. Since it was a bit hot, it was slow with the ball. The other male was swimming in the nice clean cold water, enjoying the cold feeling in his thick fur and skin.

Matthew's eyes sparked with delight and held Kumajiro up. "Look, Kumajoe," He pressed the paw as a 'who are you' echoed out. "That's your family."

The parents chuckled, glad to see the quiet son get so excited. Alfred sat near by, pouting with folded arms. It was Matthew this and Matthew that, ever since that stupid bear Kuma-whats-his-face came around.

But, if he was out of the picture, then Matthew would only want to play with him. And they do what he wanted to do again. In other words, he'd get his way.

A cellphone went off, Arthur fished it out from his back pocket. He groaned looking at the number and answered it. "Hello?" Some chatting ensued and Arthur turned walk a few feet from the people crowding to see the bears to ear.

Francis felt the heat getting to him, and knelt to his sons, "It's getting quite hot, oui? I'll get us a fresh bottle of water, Arthur is right there so stay within his sights."

The boys nodded and Francis left them. He mouthed to Arthur he was getting water, Arthur nodded glancing to the boys and went back to his phone call.

It was silent between the twins as people came and gone. Alfred was soon tired of waiting and stood, "I'm going to see the lions."

Matthew glanced over, "But, Papa said to stay within Dad's sight."

Alfred glared his dad and then to his brother. "Well, he also said we were going to see the lions first, but we didn't." He snapped.

Matthew gulped, "..I'm sorry, Alfie."

"You should be! It's you and that bear's fault we're not having a good time!"

"B-But I am-"

"Exactly! You've been having a good time ever since _he_ came along!"

Matthew was about to cry, but instead, sudden anger built inside him. "W-Well, if thats what you think then, go! Go see your stupid lions!"

Alfred blinked at his brother's soft but still shocking outburst.

"You always get what you want! You cry, scream, and even throw things, and still get what you want!" Matthew has tears streaking his cheeks as he yelled all this at his brother. "You're a spoiled brat, just as Papa says you are! You're also a pig that never stops eating! And a loud mouth!"

Alfred gulped, being called all this. His eyes stung wanting to water at the pain he got from the words his brother called him. "T-Then why don't you ask for things when you want them?"

"I don't want to be selfish like you!" Matthew finally sobbed out and started crying, he bolted off suddenly.

"M-Mattie!" Alfred went after him.

* * *

At the fork in the road, Alfred had lost track of Matthew. He checked all the near by animals but saw no sign of his twin. Alfred didn't know how much further to go until thinking of going back to his dads and tell them. Only… he was lost.

The young boy entered the reptile house, looking around. Matthew was scared of snakes and such, so what were the odds of him being in here? Well, higher than Al expected. He heard crying, and rushed to the turtle exhibits, and there. There was Matthew, in the corner all huddled up, hugging his bear tightly.

Alfred noticed he wasn't alone. Bullies, bigger kids were laughing and calling him names. This made some anger boil in the little patriotic american. His tiny hands balled into fists as Matthew's crying continued, teeth clenched seeing them try to pry poor Kumajiro out of his arms.

"G-Give him back!" Matthew begged standing. When one boy got Kuma, another shoved Matthew to the ground. That was the last straw.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" He barked out.

The boys turned seeing Alfred glaring them, his cheeks were red from anger. The bigger kids just laughed. "Hey, look, another lost baby."

"Got a wittle teddy bear to match with this one, wittle boy?" The one holding Kumajiro babied.

Before they could get another laugh in, Alfred tackled the one holding Kuma down to the ground flailing his fists at him. The two other boys blinked in shock by how much he was hitting this one bigger kid. Had to have been ten years old at most. Matthew covered his eyes and glasses from the sight.

Once he let go of the bear, Alfred took it and got off, "Anyone else want some?" He threatened old his tight little fist up.

The one who was tackled got up and ran off crying, "Mommy!" Soon the boys followed in pursuit.

Alfred huffed at them, and turned to his shaking crying brother. He bent down and held Kumajiro out to him. "It's alright, Mattie their gone."

Matthew didn't move, he was shaking scared. Alfred, finally for once felt bad. He looked to Kumajiro and pressed his paw. "Who are you."

"Matthew.." He muttered, to Alfred's surprise. He laughed and put Kuma against him, as if nuzzling him.

The little Canadian looked up sniffling, face a mess, seeing Kumajiro and his smiling brother. "Kumajiro is worried, Mattie."

He took him and hugged him tightly. Alfred moved next to him, Matthew leaned on Al's shoulder, softly calming down. The two were silent, almost as if waiting for their parents to find them. Now and again Matthew gave a cough or a sniffle, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Alfred pulled tissues from his backpack and wiped his brother's nose and face. He kept them around for his allergies during the season.

"Merci, frère.." He whimpered fixing his glasses.

"..I'm sorry, Mattie." The purple eyed twin looked up, head now resting on Al's legs. "I was being really selfish, never thinking about how you felt at all."

"...It's alright, sorry I called you selfish, and a pig, and a spoiled brat, and-"

"Alright, I get it." Alfred chuckled.

"Kumajiro says sorry too." He mumbled playing with the bear's ears.

Alfred frowned. "He's sorry?"

Matthew nodded, "He called you things too." Though he refused to repeat them.

"..I'm sorry I called him things too." Alfred nodded reached over to play with his fur.

* * *

It wasn't soon after, that a near child alert went through the park. Finally, security found the boys huddled in the corner by the turtles exhibit. The boys were napping, exhausted from the emotional distress they caused to one another. Arthur and Francis were beyond thankful they were found together and safe, at then they decided to take a break from the zoo for the day and eat lunch in the car. They would earn a huge scolding at home, once the boys explain why they wandered off.

Alfred swore, during his sleep he heard a soft little voice say 'thank you', but it wasn't Matthew's.


End file.
